


"The One Where Everyone Is Glad They Don't Work For The Aces PR"

by stupidity_nav



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidity_nav/pseuds/stupidity_nav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent Parson comes out and it's a bit of a train wreck, but not for the reasons you might think. </p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6126172/chapters/14039809">Something Like This</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01">emmagrant01</a> .</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The One Where Everyone Is Glad They Don't Work For The Aces PR"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126172) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> This is fanfic of emmagrant01's amazing Something Like This, which you should go and read right now if you haven't already. 
> 
> Taylor Whitton, Curtis Janssen and Tasha in PR are the glorious creations of emmagrant01.  
> Everyone else belongs to ngozi from her wonderful comic Check Please! which can be read [here](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com).

A week or so after Jack comes out someone manages to track down Parse for a comment. He’s just come out of Petsmart, and he’s got a bag of what looks suspiciously like cat litter in his hand, when the reporter sticks a mic in his face and asks her question. 

“You’ve known Jack Zimmermann for a long time, what do you think about his choosing to come out?” 

She’s expecting something politely vague. Parse and Zimmermann have been photographed together socially, so they seem to be back on friendly terms, and she doesn’t think he’s stupid enough to say something openly homophobic to a reporter anyway. It’s supposed to be fluff, a nice clip to add to the network’s Zimmermann follow up tonight. 

She’s not expecting to star in a clip that makes every reporter blooper video that year. 

Parse takes a moment, and when he starts to answer he’s got a quirk to his mouth, like he’s trying not to laugh. “So a while back I made a deal with Zimms and I don’t think he took me very seriously, which honestly, he should know better. I said that if he came out, I would too.” 

The reporter keeps smiling and nodding for several seconds after he finishes then freezes when she processes what he actually said. 

“ Are, - are you saying what I think your saying?”

His suppressed grin has become almost gleeful at her shock. “That I get as much dick as I do pussy? Then yeah, I am as the kids say, an equal opportunity slut.” 

The reporter’s eyes have glazed over in shock while he was talking and her mouth has fallen open. Parse gives the camera a jaunty wave then walks off before she can figure out a follow up. 

They put the clip online immediately, where it gets over a hundred thousand views in its first hour before the network yanks it down because of the profanity. It’s already out there though, and the uncensored video goes viral. 

#kentparsonequalopportunityslut is trending on twitter by that evening. 

 

_________

 

Whits sees it first, later that day. 

Parse had sent him a link to the video with a winky face, and he watches it between sets in the weight room. He starts laughing so hard he has to sit down. 

Jack comes to check on him as a slightly hysterical note begins to creep in. His response, when Whits shows him the clip, is a frustrated “God damn it Kenny”, (because now everyone is going to start up with the whole mess about them again). 

Whits manages to stop laughing momentarily. “You’ve got to admit he’s got balls.”

“Well you would know”, says Jack. He holds a straight face for as long as he can before they both crack up again. 

Jack Zimmermann laughing during training is enough to draw some of the other guys over, and when Tasha sticks her head in to check something about an upcoming charity event Janssen calls out to her – 

“I bet you’re glad you don’t work for the Aces right now!” 

Her horrified expression upon seeing the video seems to confirm this statement, although privately Jack thinks any sense of relief is premature. 

She’ll probably have to end up dealing with Kenny anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the thought one day that although there are inherent difficulties in doing PR for Jack - his past breakdown and robotic tendencies - he would be a pretty good guy to work with in the day to day. He doesn't do or say stupid shit. He knows how to deal with press and he stays on script. Plus he's really good with kids, which, always helps. There are no surprises, they make a plan and he sticks to it. 
> 
> I think Kent, on the other hand, makes his PR team want to pull there hair out. He doesn't always have a filter, and kind of likes to poke at things just for fun. He gets away with it because he's talented and attractive and charming and oozes charisma like nobodies business, but I'm sure all the Aces PR people hold their breath when he gets in front of a camera.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [stupiditynav](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stupiditynav).


End file.
